


MCYT Oneshots! (Requests Open!!)

by justmop



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Arguing, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Half-Full stories, Lemon, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Smut, Minecraft, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wedding, oneshots, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmop/pseuds/justmop
Summary: Just a bunch of DSMP oneshots! Also, this is like my first time writing on AO3, so please expect some errors or grammar mistakes- as i'm not the best at writing.(REQUESTS OPEN!!)^ My requests for oneshots or full stories are open, You can reach me on discord or on here if you'd like to request.Request Template:Character(s):Plot:Genre:--------That's about it.Reach me on:Discord: mop#0030Here, AO3!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are very much Needed and Appreciated <3

aa I'm finally on AO3! (after a week of waiting for an email) So, I thought i'd start out strong with some of your ideas!  
Once again, Requests are needed and appreciated <3

Request Template  
Character(s):  
Plot:  
Genre  
-^ You can also add anything else, i'd just prefer it'd be simple.  
Heres the list of things i will do, and won''t.

WILL:  
Fluff  
Angst  
MILD/LITTLE Smut (no minors, or people who said they were uncomfortable.)  
-Characters I will do:  
SBI.-(Sleepy boys incorporated.)  
Basically anyone I put in the tags.  
\--------------------------------------  
WONT:  
Any bodily fluid kink(s)  
Kinks in general.  
Minors, or Philza shipped with anyone (he's like 40 :| )  
Skeppy, I just don't like his character much


	2. I'm Sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry.

Hello, I'm so sorry for the delay on literally everything.  
Sorry to those that have requested a story.  
A lot of things has been going on currently and it isn't exactly helping me with my state of mind right now.  
I've been getting lightheaded and caught with fevers a lot through out February.  
I will try my hardest to try and complete a chapter to those who requested, That being that- Have a Good Night/Day wherever you are.  
-justmop


	3. 𝐃 𝐑 𝐄 𝐀 𝐌 𝐎 𝐍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaa rwmaon possess people got bored of dre,  
> WE BACK BAYBEE

* * *

11:30 PM. Dream had been in this horrid prison for forever. Everyday it was the same thing, Wake up, Eat, Face the same raging headache since Day 1. The Prison had been on lock down from visitors due to redstone complications in the systems, Leaving just Dream and his thoughts.  
\-----------  
Dream stared at that horrific clock, The longer hand slowly moving every second in time. It's Hypnotic movements dragging Dream far away from his damaging thoughts; Dream never had welcoming thoughts, Aching for violence, power, c o n t r o l, He wanted all of it. He never ever wondered why his thoughts had occurred him to him like this, He always assumed it was normal to think these kind of things, He thought he was just like everyone else, Not power hungry.  
\----------  
After the usual clock staring, Dreams headache began hurting more then usual, sitting down the corners of his eyes blurry. ''The hell?'' Rubbing his eyes, hoping it would go away; It didn't. His Hands slowly going numb, The control of his body fading away.

A Black room, just that. That was all the recently passed out man had seen, He could still move his arms and legs, So- of course he started moving around, exploring his surroundings. A few minutes later, No end to this box he's in, still exploring the area; Legs slowly getting numb, but continuing to walk, continuing to venture.  
\----------  
Pain. That's all he felt for the next few seconds before he went out again, this absurd pounding in his head; almost as if something trying to get out, His ears ringing; almost as if someone screaming, His head getting dizzy; almost as if he had been spinning, the nausea in his stomach like a whirlwind. Before he knew it, he was back, staring at that **goddamn clock**. He assumed it was just a daydream, it always was; Right? Falling asleep, the pain still there, inside him, not going away; Ever.  
He heard something, something muffled, like- like _screaming,_ what was it? He was asleep surely right?  
\----------  
Who was screaming? Was it himself, his head, or someone outdoors- He thought the prison was soundproof considering the immense amount of redstone. Was there some war going on while he was locked up? He had so many questions, yet- no answers. Out of anything, Dream was getting bored in the prison; He wanted something to do, not just stare at a clock which he had tried to get rid of about 5 times now. He wondered how Sapnap and George were doing, does Tommy still have the discs? Sitting there, eyes closed just trying to go to sleep already- Dream wanted the days to go as fast as they could, he didn't even actually know how many days had gone by. Days? Weeks? Months? He had estimated around 2 months; considering he wrote everytime he woke up. Slowly banging his head backwards against the obsidian, blood slowly dripping down his dirty-blondish hair the purple radiated, falling onto his lime-green hoodie; probably going to leave stains.  
\----------  
A white room, just that. All he saw in his vision was just a fucking white room, thinking it'd be all over; it wasn't. He didn't move, not trusting himself to walk after what happened last time. Minutes later, Dream got bored; He started walking. Walking for what felt like hours, but no numbness thankfully- He did not want to go through that again, He reached the end of the "box" in surprise.

HEYO so this is the first part of the little dreamon thing im doing, this actually took me forever AND i'm doing much better and have not been getting headaches and instead got some inspiration! Once again though, I literally cannot get things out daily or on a schedule. It's really hard for me to try and get motivated to write in these horrid times with the virus and not being able to go basically anywhere, My state has over 1.9M covid cases and it's really been getting to me.


End file.
